


The Beatles group chat as my real group chat

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Language, Please Don't Take This Seriously, all in good fun, another group chat thingy, f that makes sense, i have my friends permission too lol, others are mentioned - Freeform, some thing chnged to fit them as a group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: Basically the Beatles conversations as things that actually took place in a group chat with my friends.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Devil In Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Um so I already did this with the Borhap boys (you can check that out if you want) a lot of people loved that one so I wanted to do it again but with the Beatles! SO here it is! Enjoy! :)

Harri: GUYS

Long John: What?

McCharmly: Wut?

Harri: Just came back from the date 😉

McCharmly: Oh?

Long John: And?

Harri: It was great! I think she really like me for me 😀

Long John: Uh huh

McCharmly: Interesting

Harri: What are you two trying to say?

McCharmly: What do you mean?

Long John: We’re happy for you George… really

Harri: Really?

Long John: Reeeaaalllyyy

McCharmly: 😀

Long John: 😃

Harri: Ok… spit it out

Long John: She a hoe

McCharmly: A hoe that’ll rip your heart to shreds

Harri: Hold on are we talking about the same girl?

McCharmly: Yup

Harri: How can i believe you then? Wheres the sources? Is it credible?

Long John: She’s been with half of the men in the city come on now what more proof do you need?

McCharmly: You need to drop her like now

Harri: But she gives the best hugs 🙁

McCharmly: Do the right thing georgie

Harri: She’s so sweet ☹️

McCharmly: George...

Long John: Geooorrrge…

Harri: FINE i’ll take your word for it 😒

Long John: You’ll be thanking us

McCharmly: We did good Johnny 

Harri: Choke. The both of you.


	2. Hold Me Tight (From the distance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone don't wanna get sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post again! Enjoy :)

Harri: Feeling better Paul?

McCharmly: A little better. I can still come over

Harri: John still up for Mario?

Long John: Yup

Harri: Ringo?

Starry: Um you know something came up actully?

McCharmly: Wait what came up?

Starry: I have to wash my cat

Harri: 😒

McCharmly: Rings…

Long John: You don’t have a fucking cat

Starry: I just don’t wanna go anymore

Harri: I’m finally free for the first time in forever and now you bail?

Long John: What’s the reason?

Starry: I already explained myself

Long John: WHAT’S THE REASON?

Starry: Paul’s the reason!

McCharmly: Moi?

Starry: Yeah you!

Harri: What did Paul do?

Starry: He sick

Harri: Omg just come over here already

McCharmly: I’m not even that sick anymore

Starry: I ain’t taking chances

Long John: You don’t wanna be brave and *try* to come over?

Starry: I said i ain't risking it

McCharmly: I miss your hugs rings 🙁

Starry: Hug me from the distance bitch

McCharmly: WOOOOOW

Harri: Richard Starkey.

Starry: Whaaaat?

Harri: Get your paranoid ass over and play Nintendo with me

Starry: ...Fine

Long John: Ayye

Starry: Paul just stay away from me

McCharmly: Aww 🙁


	3. Clutching Forks and Knives to Eat Their Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four *attempt* to order a pizza through group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened last night lol :)

Harri: One cheese pizza medium?

McCharmly: NO

Long John: LAARRGE

Harri: Do you want wings?

Long John: Wings? ok

McCharmly: I want wings

Starry: I don’t even want a pizza…

Harri: Ok one large cheese pizza...extra cheese?

McCharmly: Noooo

Starry: No extra cheese! My stomach is sensitive!!

Harri: Ok ok no extra cheese… Ringo’s stomach is sensitive, got it

Starry: DON’T TELL HIM THAT!

Harri: I WASN’T GOING TO!

Long John: Wait how many wings?

McCharmly: 20!

Starry: WHAT? WHO'S GONNA EAST 20 WINGS?

McCharmly: WELL WHO'S GONNA EAT 5 WINGS? DO THE MATH

Harri: 15! WE’LL ORDER 15

McCharmly: It’s not enooouuugghh

Starry: 5 each for the three of you i don’t eat wings

Long John: Well what do you want ringo?

Starry: JUST GIVE ME THE BREADSTICKS

Harri: Why are there so many questions???? Bone or boneless?

McCharmly: Boneless so we can dip em in the saucy with no hassle

Harri: 8 ranch?

McCharmly: NOOOOOO

Harri: WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT???

Long John: WHY 8 RANCH

McCharmly: You didn’t even answer the question bone or boneless??

Harri: Bone or boneless?

McCharmly: Idk man!

Long John: Is there even a difference?

Harri: Im telling this man that we’re struggling. This would’ve been so much easier if yall came to my place FIRST

Long John: What’s the difference!!

Harri: Bone is with bones and boneless is without what do you mean what’s the difference??!!

Starry: Huh?

McCharmly: No if you want to dip the wings in the dip then get boneless so it’s easier!!

Starry: Just get bone

McCharmly: WHAT

Long John: Yeah get bone

McCharmly: BONE??

Harri: Ok one large cheese pizza, 15 wings, two packs of breadsticks

Starry: Yup

Harri: And 8 ranches??

McCharmly: PFFFFTTT

Starry: LMAOOO

Long John:  😂😂😂😂😂

McCharmly: Ok if we gonna get 8 dipping sauces get creamy garlic

Long John: Creamy garlic only please

Starry: Still don’t know why we got 8 but

McCharmly: Tell the guy we said sorry for this long process

Harri: ...it's a lady

McCharmly: SSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Harri: Ok he’ll be here by 11:30 get your asses over here already

Starry: 11:30?

McCharmly: Its 9:25??

Harri: I think he said 10:30 but i’m not sure

Long John: Bruh


	4. Hi Hi Hi (Were all gonna die)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward drive leads the others to suspect George's friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This literally happened last night lol! Hope you're enjoying you're Thanksgiving break! And if you're not from America, hope you had a great day! :)

Starry: This awkward

Long John: Yeah can somebody say something instead of texting the groupchat? 😂

McCharmly: I’m not gonna, I barely know them. How do you know them George?

Harri: I already told you

McCharmly: “A new friend” is so vague and I think you know that. I just want you to confirm it because it seems like you don’t wanna talk to them either 😒

Long John: Aw shit the blunt’s coming i see him rolling it

McCharmly: I just have so many questions

Long John: I've been meaning to smoke ive had such a hard week 😔

McCharmly: Why are we going to a mall an hour away

Starry: The mall’s an hour away? Dude if we die no one will know

Harri: No one’s gonna die!

McCharmly: This car reeks and Mr. Driver doesn’t know how to put his seat up

Starry: Tell him to

McCharmly: I DID. as soon as I sat my ass down

Long John: ...He just passed the blunt to Mr. Driver

McCharmly: I've never felt so awkward in my whole life

Starry: Blunts gonna go your way geo

Long John: We are in a moving vehicle… speeding down the fucking highway… and the driver is high…

Starry: Imma need that blunt if this is how we gonna die 🙃

Harri: WE’RE NOT GONNA DIE

McCharmly: George Harrison you tell me the truth now so help me- How long have you known this “friend”?

Long John: This is some good shit 😂

Starry: Strong as hell tho 🥴

Harri: Ok OK I barely know this dude. My sister bailed on him to go to the mall and i felt bad so I volunteered. I didn’t want to go alone SO THAT’S WHY I DRAGGED YOU ALL WITH ME

McCharmly: YOU DON’T KNOW THIS MAN!!

Long John: DEADASS?!

Starry: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!

Harri: HE SEEMS NICE

McCharmly: HE COULD BE LEADING US TO OUR GRAVES!!!!! 

Harri: WE’RE NOT GONNA DIE

Starry: WHY ELSE WOULD HE GET US HIGH?

McCharmly: Wait i saw his phone, he's actually taking us to the mall thank god

Long John: Oh shit

Starry: Oh

McCharmly: He ain't gonna kill us!

Harri: 😩


	5. Hi Hi Hi (We're all gonna die) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward night ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still reading? Haha :)

Starry: Just when you think this night couldn’t get any weirder…

Long John: This dude got us high… twice, made us follow him around the mall, watch him buy stuff, and take him to his home

Harri: That’s not all true… you bought stuff John

Long John: I bought food! The only thing I can afford! I was starving!

Starry: And to add oil to the fire, we’re ending the night by watching a movie I never seen before with a bunch of dolts

Harri: Dolts?

Starry: Stupid people

McCharmly: Come on guys it ain’t that bad, he made us pb&j sandwiches 🙄 

Starry: Such a fun night Geo

Harri: Please don’t be cruel to me

McCharmly: We’re not being cruel

Long John: ...just projecting out feelings towards you

McCharmly: Yo if this dude tries to touch me one more time-

Starry: We need to think of an excuse to go

Long John: Abort the mission!

Harri: Got any ideas?

Long John: “I need to wash my cat”

McCharmly: “I got food poisoning”

Long John: “I got work in the morning”

Starry: “I gotta pick up my wings from Chilis”

Harri: Okay… all bad. Imma just be real with him brb

Starry: Good luck

McCharmly: Don’t hurt his feelings too bad

Long John: Finish him 😈

Harri: Okay I’m back

McCharmly: What did you tell him? 

Harri: I didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth

Long John: Oh you weakling

Starry: Boo! 

Harri: Heeeeyyy we’re going home aren't we?

McCharmly: Wait we leaving?

Harri: Yes I told him we’re hallucinating

McCharmly: 😳

Starry: 😗

Long John: 😂

Harri: We hallucinating 🤦♀️


	6. Please Don’t Wake Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night texts with George and Ringo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren’t you loving these as much as I am? :)

Harri: Who up?

Starry: I is

Harri: Great! Talk to me cuz I can’t sleep

Starry: I can’t sleep either… Sleep is for the weak

Harri: Lol have I told you about this girl that I used to talk to?

Starry: Whomst?

Harri: I don’t wanna say but it’s a girl lol she hit me up recently

Starry: Oh is this the girl John and Paul warned you about?

Harri: Noooo…

Starry: Geooo

Harri: What 🙈

Starry: Is it?

Harri: ...Yesss

Starry: Geo no! She is bad news dude! Gives off negative vibes and everything!!

Harri: But she’s so nice! And hold up when did they tell you about her anyway?

Starry: The same day they persuaded you to ghost her the first time and I don’t give a fuuuuuuuuuck if she nice she will use you and dump your dumbass like a candy wrapper. You ghost her right this second! 😤

Harri: UGH I hate it when your right🙄

Long John: Why the FUCK are you two up this late y’all woke me up tf?

Harri: Put it on silent biiiitch

Starry: Turn your phone off biiiiiiitch

Long John: Hop off of group chat before I drive to both yalls houses and smash your phones… biiiiiiiiiiiiitch

Harri: Wow

Starry: Hurtful 


	7. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try seeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never again.

Long John: Who wanna do drugs?

McCharmly: Um

Starry: Me! 🙋♀️

Harri: What kind? 👀

Long John: Lol its just seeds

Harri: Seeds?

Long John: Yeah like Morning glory seeds. A friend of mine gave them to me. He said you can get high from it

Starry: What kind of high?

Long John: Just high idk

Starry: I'm down

Harri: Yeah same

McCharmly: But side effects??? I aint trying to die

Long John: I'm sure we’ll be fine

Harri: Knowing us we probably won’t but it's all about experience

Starry: Mom always said to try new things

McCharmly: Fiiinnneee

Long John: Great! Come hither friends to ma masion!

A Day Later

  
  


Long John: Welp

Harri: That was a fucking experience

McCharmly: I… I don't know how I feel about it

Starry: It was fun for like an hour and then it just went downhill

McCharmly: Why do i even agree to these types of things 🤦♀️

Long John: Hey now it wasn't that bad

Harri: Wasn’t that bad is an understatement

McCharmly: I was crying over the color pink did you forget that?

Starry: I was face down on the couch just crying…

Harri: I was in my own separate corner just… wanting to die a little bit

McCharmly: Jesus christ we need help

Harri: We need therapy

Starry: JOHN needs therapy

Long John: Moi?

McCharmly: I don’t even want to say what i say what i saw

Long John: Was it that bad? I don’t remember

Harri: See what happens when you take more seeds than the rest

McCharmly: And wash it down with beer

Long John: At least we all collectively had a bad trip

Starry: Together!

McCharmly: Ride or die

Long John: Was it really that bad?

Harri: I'm pretty sure you could’ve died

Starry: Oop

McCharmly: Yikes

Long John: 😩 we will never speak of this again


	8. Party Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys plan to go out to the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning and Merry Christmas Eve Eve! There’s a inside joke in here, I would explain it but it’s too long of a story lol. Enjoy! :)

Long John: Let’s go out tonight!

Harri: Where?

Long John: Idk… out

Starry: So specific lol

Long John: Can’t I not treat my friends to a night of fun?

McCharmly: As long as it doesn’t involve drugs 😞

Long John: It won’t… it’ll involve drinking!

McCharmly: Yay!!

Starry: Hell yeah!!

Harri: I can’t drink remember? I’m not of age yet...

McCharmly: Like you haven’t drank before 🙄

Harri: Can’t we just drink at a place safe? Like my place?

McCharmly: You see it would be fun to do that but I want to DANCE

Starry: I want to drink and make out with a stranger!

McCharmly: And DANCE

Long John: Don’t fret friends, I know a place where security is minimal. We’ll pregame at George’s, and be sauced up by the time we’re there!

Harri: Where’s the place a club of sorts?

Long John: Yeah a place called Legal

Starry: How ironic 

McHarmly: Maybe Geo will find a boo there 👀

Long John: Oh yes 😈

Starry: And perhaps get laid??? 👀👀

Long John: HAHAHA YEESSSS

Harri: Idiots… all of you.

McCharmly: We should all dress the same

Long John: I ain’t wearing no damn bachelorette crown and shash 🙄

McCharmly: Ugh no ones THAT corney, I mean wear the same color or smth

Starry: All black?

Harri: Yeah

McCharmly: Okie

Long John: I’m down for that

Starry: And beanies?

McCharmly: Please? It’ll be cold tonight

Harri: Imma look so hot 😈

Long John: ...and once we start dancing? We gon we sweating

McCharmly: Just commit to it

Long John: Fine but one my song comes on I’m throwing that shit off

Starry: Geo wat are ya gonna do once someone grinds up on ya?

Harri: Leave?

McCharmly: No! you let it happen!!!

Starry: When she throw it back-

Long John: YOU CATCH THAT

McCharmly: Don’t call her back just-

Long John: GET IT AND GOOOO

Harri: I can’t stand y’all 😂


	9. A Wonderful Christmas Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys open their presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving my new bomber jacket, Merry Christmas! Enjoy :)

McCharmly: Merry Christmizzle my nizzles!

Long John: Ayyy merry Xmas

Harri: Happy holidays 😊

Starry: Okay can we open our presents now?

Long John: Okay you go first

Starry: Okay I’ll open George’s first 😊

Harri: I hope you like it 😬

Starry: You got me a Polaroid!!!! 

Harri: I did 😁

Starry: Was this expensive? 

Harri: Not really

Starry: Are you just saying that just to say that?

Harri: Noooo

Starry: I’m so grateful thank you!!!! The first thing imma take a photo of is you with your fine ass 😂

Harri: Thanks 😂 

McCharmly: me next then?

Long John: Go ahead

McCharmly: Kay John watchu get me??

Long John: Something nice i hope lol

McCharmly: BIIIIITCH a bomber jacket??!??!

Long John: A NASA BOMBER JACKET

McCharmly: IVE BEEN WANTING ONE FOR YEARS BITCH WHAT THE FUCK THESE ARE EXPENSIVE

Long John: I SAVED UP FOR YOU BEBAEEEY

McCharmly: THANK YOU BEBAAAEEEY

Long John: MY TURN! 

McCharmly: I didn’t have much money but it’s the thought that counts…

Long John: OHHHHH

Harri: What!

Starry: What what??

Long John: Paul got me a new journal to write stuff in 😭 I love it bubby!

McCharmly: You do?

Long John: Of course I do! I’ve been needing a new one too I just ran out of pages

McCharmly: 😊

Harri: I guess it’s my turn now?

Starry: Yuupp, from yours truly

Harri: Ooohhhhh hold on HOLD ON

Starry: Looks like I won you over 😂

Harri: A BRAND NEW UKULELE!! Rings you scoundrel, you did not have to do that!

Starry: But I want to, for our favorite future famous musician 😉

Harri: I think I might cry😭😭

McCharmly: Awww we’re so gross 

Starry: 😂 

Harri: Deadass lmao

Long John: Name a better quartet!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like t? :)


End file.
